Poison
by Raven Romanoff
Summary: Not every poison necessarily kills you. Some just might have certain side-effects. Doctor/Rose. Smut. Explicit language.


\- You have a beautiful mouth. I keep imagining entering it.

The Doctor was lying restlessly in the bed – the poison was in its full effect now, making him spill out his darkest thoughts. Rose blushed, but forced herself thinking of it as of toxin effects. She put her cool palm on his forehead, trying to calm him down.

\- Shh. You need to rest...

\- What I need is to fuck you nicely. Pin you to the bed and fuck you as hard as I can until you scream. Do you think I do not see the way you look at me? Do you think I cannot hear you chanting my name as you touch yourself at night?

Rose tried to stop even more blushing, but failed. Her hand was shaking a bit, while she placed a wet towel on Doctor's forehead. Suddenly, he grabbed her by the wrist with unexpected force and looked straight into her eyes. His gaze was intense and not so clouded at that moment, and her entire skin felt like burning from it. His face now was inches from hers. He pulled her down and kissed her hungrily, all teeth and tongue. His hands were everywhere, gliding along her sides, touching, pulling, grabbing. Rose whimpered, which caused the Doctor to purr darkly, while he kept kissing her, long and hard. Rose's head was spinning, her heart beating wildly, and she could feel nothing else but overwhelming desire... Somehow she managed to pull back a little.

\- Doctor. It's not you. You have to stop. Now.

\- Not I? Huh. What it this is exactly what I am?

Here he flipped them, pinning Rose down, his hot breath fanning her swollen lips, his mouth mere inches from hers.

\- Tell me you don't like it. Tell me you are not enjoying this just as much as I do. Tell me you do not really want this.

At that, he ground into her, making her feel how hard he was. Rose shivered and could only stare back at him.

\- Can you see now what you are doing to me? Do you have any idea of how long I wanted this? Are you really going to deny me now?

Another wicked grin with every phrase. He then dragged his tongue up her neck slowly, making her gasp and arch her back to him.

\- Ahh, - Rose moaned.

\- Was it a "Yes"? – He breathed in her ear.

\- Yes, - she said, barely audible.

\- Good girl, - he smirked, returning to her neck.

He trailed open-mouthed kisses along it, while his hands continued to roam all over her body, pulling off her clothes as they went. Rose pulled him closer by his hair, making it messier than it normally was, while she kissed him just as desperately. She pulled off his jacket, which he shook off impatiently. Rose then started unbuttoning his shirt, as he moved to kiss her mouth again. Rose's hands ran along Doctor's bare arms, shoulders, neck and chest, and he hummed in response, still not breaking the kiss. By then, he pulled off her dress, so now she was almost naked. He broke the kiss to unhook her bra and toss it aside. As he took in the sight, he hissed and his pupils dilated more, making his eyes even darker with desire. He kissed her again appreciatively, causing them both to whimper. He moved lower, kissing, licking and biting all the way down to her chest. He placed several sloppy kisses onto her breasts, squeezing them before hу went down. He yanked off her panties before kissing her pussy greedily, placing long, wide, sensual strokes with his tongue. Rose's hands went back to his hair immediately, and she arched again to meet his touch. When she was almost over the edge, he pulled away and kissed her on the mouth, letting her feel her own taste. She moaned and grabbed onto his waistband, pulling him closer and trying to get rid of the last barrier. He grabbed her by the wrists and pinned them above her head, causing her to squirm in protest. He rose above her, keeping the eye contact, and started undoing his buttons, making her watch the process. He slowly pulled down his trousers and after a moment's pause he took off the only remaining item. The Doctor was still watching Rose's reaction, which was quite obvious – her eyes widened and her mouth opened a little, as her breath stopped for a moment. The Doctor growled in response, yanking Rose by her feet and trusting all the way in. Rose yelped at the sensation and whimpered after his every move. He pushed in roughly, keeping her in place with his hands and weight. He pushed her down and covered her with his body, pressing flush against her, causing more friction and reaching her G-spot as he went. Rose cried out, grabbing onto him, as he kissed her hard before nuzzling her neck. He pinned her hands again and made long hard thrusts, making her whine every time. He then flipped her onto her stomach and pushed back in, enveloping her with his arms and grinding his hips into her, brushing her sweet spot every time now. Rose grabbed onto his arm, as he bit into her shoulder, licking her neck every now and then. His thrusts were quick and hard, and both of them were near the edge. Rose felt his hot breath against her ear, when he rasped:

\- I'm so close, Rose, can you feel it? I'm about to come undone deep inside you, Rose. Oh, I've wanted this from the moment I first saw you. And I know you've wanted it too, have you, Rose? Uh?

\- Y-yes – ah!

\- That's it, girl.

With that, he pulled her closer, mouthing her neck, and came hard deep inside. Rose screamed and shuddered around him, squeezing him almost painfully, her whole body shaking. They rode it wave after wave, before crumbling down onto sheets in total mess and unable to move, still holding onto each other tightly.

When they awoke hours later, they were still like that. Rose looked into Doctor's eyes that were totally clear now.

\- I am not sorry, Rose, - he said softly.

\- Neither am I, - she smiled, before pulling him into a kiss.


End file.
